It All Started with a Book
by Breanna Lampkin
Summary: No one ever guessed that stealing a book can lead to so much romance and drama; Lucy liking Natsu, a dense guy who dosn't understand much until now, Until the #1 girl in the world comes and rescues him from his stupidness; and gives him a family to live for, a real family.
1. Starting Chapter

Chapter One part one: Stealing

it was 5:00am and Lucy's house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Yet she was in a doze that she couldn't hear a plane crash.

So Natsu decided to steal Lucy's' novel she was making.

He creeped into the window and hopped into her room stole the novel and ran away as fast as he could.

Lucy's' POV

I woke up and began to walk to my desk to write the new chapter of my novel and noticed it was gorn.

"MY STORY! WHO TOOK IT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, im sure Natsu would be able to hear it; and I was right, he just jumped through my window and smiled brightly.

"Hey Luce! What's with the racket?" he asked my still smiling goofily "someone stole my story!" I screamed.

"Who did Luce?" he said smiling nervously and sweating bullets.

"I don't know! Wait... why are you sweating?" Lucy asked her idiot of a friend.

"IM SWEATING!?" he screamed back at me.

Natsus' POV

•FLASH-BACK•

I had just got back from my house and decided to read Lucys story, it started like this: ...

CLIFF HANGER! MWAHH I'm so evil, okay this story is going to be Lucy's story, it won't be what the story is in the Manga/Anime, it will be my version! =^= yea! Lol, any way...  
Till next time!

- Alice-san～


	2. Confessions

I'm so sorry for the short chapter last time, it was 187 words without A/N! so short! i'll make this one longer' kk?

BEGIN Chapter 2: Lucy's' story

It's cold and dark; no one's awake and the house is silent, I'm Lucy Heartfilia.

My dream is for my crush; Natsu Dragneel, to fall in love with me, loves me forever for the person I am, not for my body.

If Natsu ever gets a hold of this book, i wont' be able to face him ever again; because ne sees me as him nakama. not a girlfriend or crush.

Natsu gasped at what he had just read about Lucy "Lucy... likes me?" Natsu said to himself, staring at the word 'crush' then without knowing Happy reads the page "She LIKEEEEES YOU, NATSU!" happy sais to his companion "I know" he said plainly.

"Do you like her back Natsu?"the flying blue cat asked the fire dragon slayer.

"I don't know, maybe..." Natsu replied to his exceed.  
"you should talk to Erza about this problem... you know this one-sided love problem..." happy said flying down next to natsu.

With Erza (later)

"hey Erza can I come in?!" Natsu yelled while knocking on the door "yea!" Erza replied from her couch in the lounge room. Natsu opened the door and entered the house "I wanted to talk to you about Lucy's story... i stole it last night" Natsu said to his team-mate "but it's really important," he said to her continuing his sentence "okay" she said letting out a sight and patting the spot on the couch next to her.

Natsu sat on the couch and gave the first page of Lucy's story to Erza

after she had read it she turned to Natsu serious.

"Natsu, she's a woman, you should tell her whether you accept her love or not; if your answers no she might never want to see you ever again; if your answers yes and you do accept her love she will be a little nervous so don't just come to the guild and scream out 'me and lucy and dating' or something stupid like that" she said taking a deep and long breath

"Umm... I think I get all of that" Natsu said to Erza as she sighed at his stupidness "do you want me to explain again?" the red haired mage said to her team mate "no, no, no!" he said nervously to Erza.

"Natsu... before you reply to Lucy... can I tell you something before it's too late?" Erza asked Natsu.

He looked confused at first but then he let her talk about what she wanted to.

"well, this all started when you saved me when I nearly died at the tower of heven..." she began her story " and when you cried when I was dying... it made me so happy that you cared for me like that, but , I already loved another person, so... I'm asking you if you could ask this person to come to the Magnolia beach tomorrow night... I'm asking you because I know I can trust you with helping with my love life..." she continued and Natsu was kind of surprised with Erza's unusual actions "who is this person?" Natsu asked the girl next to him that was blushing slightly.

"G-Gray Fullbuster..." she said hiding her face in her hands because she was scared he would say no "okay, I'll tell ice-cube when I go to the guild tomorrow" the fire mage said with his signature grin on his face.

"Thank you so much Natsu" Erza said to her new love life helper, Erza was ready for the night ahead of her and couldn't wait.

At Magnolia Beach the next night

"so Erza why am i here?" gray asked the girl sitting on the shore "oh gray you arrived!" Erza said to the raven haired girl below her; he said down and looked at her happy face "well... gray you where my very first nakama at Fairy tail and I kind of... fell in l-l-love..." she said looking away from her crush.

she felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around and look at gray and he smiled "me too" he said to her and put his hand on her chin and their lips touched and she was shocked at first but slowly sunk into the kiss.

Gray licked her lips asking for entrance and Erza gladly opened her mouth so he could enter her mouth.

Their toughs explored each other's mouths and gray fell on top of Erza.

They broke apart for air and they got up again.

They smiled at each other and Erza grabbed his hand and they began to walk to Erza's new apartment; Erza moved out of fairy hills 2 months ago.

Did you like this chapter? I like it a lot!

Till next time

-Alice-san


	3. Chapter 3

It All Started With A Book Chapter 3

"where are we going, Erza?" gray asked his red haired girl friend... he thought it was weird calling her his girlfriend but he could live with it.

some day it may be wife.

"My new apartment" Erza replied to gray; he just nodded in reply.

once they reached her apartment  
they walked into the front door and sat on the couch.

"so... what are we going to do?" gray asked the scarlet haired woman who was still holding his hand; she equipped into her purple and pink PJS' and kissed gray on the lips signaling what they where planning to do.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gray fell on top of Erza. Once again.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Natsu was walking to Lucy's apartment to give her story back and return her feeling; yes, he is going to say yes.

When he got there he opened the window and saw Lucy in her towel walking around happily "oh... hey Natsu" she said and he walked up to Lucy and shoved her story in her face and simply said: "yes" he dropped the papers and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

Their kiss lasted up to 2 minutes and Lucy enjoyed every second of it; yes she loves him very much and now she refuses to let Lisanna have him. Never.

Lisanna walked down the road looking for Natsu. She went to his house but he wasn't there, she was serious at this moment, her real confession would be a disaster if she couldn't find him now; because it was January 23rd, the day they found Happy, and the day she fell in love with him.

She walked past Lucy's apartment and saw Natsu's shadow "what… is this?" she said walking up the steps that lead to her door.

She burst open the door to reveal Lucy and Natsu staring at each other "hi, Natsu~" She said holding his arm and kissed his cheek.

Lucy looked confused as to what was happening "let go Lisanna" Natsu said to the girl who was acting all lovey-dovey "why, darling?" she said to the person she thought was her boyfriend "why did you call me darling?"

Hope you liked! This took about 6 minutes so I really hope you like!

Review please! Tell me what I should do next~ I love feedback! I also have a new community, please check it out!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
